


wanted to be a better brother better son

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Just a Thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he wasn't really a he. </p><p>He wasn't a she either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanted to be a better brother better son

**Author's Note:**

> mY FRIEND AND I CAME UP WITH THIS AND YEAH

He knew he wasn't really a he. 

 

He wasn't a she either. 

 

He was something in between but that wasn't right. 

 

Even the idea of it made his mother scoff and scrunch up her face in disgust. 

 

His pronouns didn't even bother him. 

 

It was the fact that they all saw him as male. 

 

He started with telling his boyfriend. 

 

Accepted. 

 

He continued with his best friend, Jenna. 

 

Accepted. 

 

His roommates. 

 

Accepted. 

 

His father even. 

 

Accepted with a lot of tears and a lot of hugs and kisses. 

 

He promised not to tell his mother. 

 

He knew how she would react. 

 

He wished he could have told her. 

 

He really did. 

 

But he couldn't. 

 

It broke his heart. 

 

But when Jenna painted his nails and borrowed him her dresses he felt free. 

 

He felt happy. 

 

He couldn't stop smiling. 

 

It was unfair, that his mom wouldn't accept him.

 

It really was. 

 

But those moments. 

 

Those moments where he felt free and careless and just himself. 

 

Those moments let him forget.


End file.
